beyond_the_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Jackson Jr
Danny Jackson Jr is a character of the Beyond the Blue series. he is a young and rebellious social outcast. Danny is 25 years old and before the apocalypse he abandoned his house to live on his own. He got an RV in a way, (probably stole it) and for 9 years he has been living on his own. He had problems with his family, which he told the group later. More specifically, his mother died when he was 4 years old, and his father got married again. he was always drunk though, and the woman he married afterwards had four children of her own. His father was mean to all of them, and his step-mother would never take care of him and yelled at him. So when he turned 17, he stole all the money from his house and abandoned it. Over the months, he collected more money by taking on illegal errands and prostituting himself, and later also stole an Rv in which he stayed. In the first time after leaving his house, Danny found roof in an occupied building, a squat as it was called, among other homeless and outcasts. Danny fit in and the group opened their arms to the stranger, givinng what little they had, but Danny stole the RV they used to transport goods and set out on his own. Danny is encountered by the group when he rescues some members. He is hurt during the process though and the group takes him back where he is treated. his prideful nature doesn't allow him to stay though, but the group makes him stay despite the protests by some members (eg William). Danny stays with the group but when he goes back he sees his RV overwhelmed by leechers and decides to stay with the group for a while more. William doesn't approve of this and thinks he will be a bad influence on the group and his children more importantly. Brian starts to like him though, confirming William's fears. William votes they let him go and threatens him to stay away from his family, calling him a punk, but Danny replies he does not respect him just because he is in the military. Later, Danny provides for the group and decides to stay after leaving a couple of times, and eventually engages a relationship with a girl around his age. Danny also notices soemthing useful when it comes to aliens, and one of them asks him if he went to college, and Danny says he never was good at school. Then the scientist says it was a shame people didn't have education, as the answers to everything humanity has been looking for, from the cure to cancer to the much needed defences against the aliens, exist inside the minds of people who haven't been educated. When the group passes from the area where Danny comes from, he decides to close matters from the past and leaves without notice and goes to his house. Some of the group follow him, and they find where he lived as a boy. Danny finds his mother in law leeched and killed, as well as his step-siblings, all of them killed by being stabbed in the head. he also finds some dead leeches, and he deduces his father managed to escape and killed the others. Then he opens the attic, where he finds his father also leeched, with blood all over him, and puts him down. He falls down though, hurting his back and dislocating his shoulder. He says he doesn't feel anything for his father, and is kind of happy he lived to see his family dead before he died too. He also says that knowing him, he hid in the attic to save his ass while he left his wife and children alone to be leeched. Inside the attic, there were many drugs and alcohol, since his father was known to drink too much and use cocaine. Then they return back to the group. There he says that when he left his home he wanted to go to washington, and since they go to washington as well, he wants to go someplace else as well. He says he knows a place which may have stored goods but no one would think of looking in. The group reluctantly agrees, and a few days later he and some more set out again. They come across an abandoned building, which Danny says once housed the only family he ever had. He said it was an abandoned building some people occupied and lived in. He explained the whole story and then they were shot at from inside the building. After some negotiations, Danny was allowed entrance, and then the others as well. Danny was surprised to see that the squat still stood, and with the others invited them back to the group. The others then understand Danny didn't bring them here for the food that might exist, but to put the people he loved out of their misery, thinking they had died. he seemed very happy some of them were alive, and since there were children among them, they accepted them in the group. William was still sceptical over this though. The Squat group was introduced during this mission When they find the orphanage, Danny is the one to finally convince the children that adults aren't all bad and that they could go with them. The kids then reluctantly agree and join the group Danny later engages a sexual relationship with Joleene Fowler, after some time of conflict between them. Despite they want things to stay emotionless, as time passes Joleene develops some feelings about Danny. For a long time in the beginning though, they don't move past the sex, and their relationship is described by others as different yet interesting. During a case of danger, Danny saves Joleene only to abandon her and go save a child of the group. Jolee ne is then almost bitten and gets angry that Danny didn't take more care of her, because this showed that he doesn't love her. Danny then gets mad too, and says he had to take care of the children first, and he is not the prince in shining armor, and overall he is a guy girls don't want to mess with. For some time later, they are apart, yet the spark in their relationship persists. During the deadlands, Danny becomes part of a unit that is sent on a mission to retrieve weapons from somewhere far away. The unit is attacked by aliens though and is killed, and Danny barely survives. he kills a tracker alone, but until he does, the whole unit is decmated and Danny flees the scene alone. Going back to New York, he feels guilty over abandoning the people, and being the only survivor. He has some issues for some time, he distances himself from joleene with whom he had become closer, William gets mad at him too, and maybe he attempts to suicide. Christine helps him get over it though, William also regrets being harsh on him, and in the end Danny pulls through. Lance also talks to him and tells him not to be sorry, because he could never do anything. "Everywhere you turn around, you hear people telling how "good" it is to help others. I 've helped a lot of people in my life Danny. Before you and the kids. Before you were even born. The truth is that it's hard. It's the hardest thing ever. Because in the end, it was I who was left on the street, while everybody else moved on. If you had helped those soldiers, you would have been one more corpse in that pile. And you wouldn't have helped anyone. Because the man with the rope around his neck, that would have been me" At the end of the series, Joleene gets pregnant and she and Danny don't go in the suicide mission. However, when the scientists discover the virus, Danny is among the ones to take it to the alien base. As he leaves, Joleene's water breaks. Danny is killed in the suicide mission, along with everyone else, and Joleene stays alive to raise their child. Before he leaves, he says he has to do this for the kid, and for her. This is the first sign of affection he has ever shown and will ever show Actor: Adam Gregory